Balchoth
Lands The Balchoth own all the lands bordering Dale, to the north of the Sea of Rhun, and everything above the lower river to the East of the Sea of Rhun. Going all the way to the Red Mountains in the East. Area outlined in red, is land owned. Black splotches are cities/towns/fortress. Some are just claimed land at this point. History The Balchoth are an evil race of Easterlings that dwell in the lands east of the Redwater, and north of the rivers to the East of the Sea of Rhun. Their History begins in the second age when they took the land east of Mirkwook, and slightly south of current Dale. They then moved south, and began to pillage the Vales of Anduin, and took most of that land north of Gondor. Then, just before they could conquer Gondor, the race of Eotheod came from the Norther Vales, and aided Gondor and were defeated and pushed back into Rhun. The Balchoth never forgave either Rohan, or Gondor, and they have a fierce hatred of Dale as well, for they took the lands they once held after their defeat. Now they have watched cautiously the West, with its many petty wars with Isengard, and various other skirmishes. They now await strong resourceful players to join their ranks. People The current leader of this faction of Easterlings is Jakekg16. He claimed rule over the lands after he saw that there was something in the East that must be known as a power in all the world. Ever since, he has been infatuated with building his capital fortress city of Gizik-Yumruk, now nearing completion. Jake is the only player currently living in the East, and eagerly welcomes players who wish to join him in the east. He hopes to once again enslave the "civilized" people of Dale, whom his forefathers once vanquished. However, he must also fight against the People of the White City, who are allies with Dale. Joining To join this faction, one must ask Jakekg16 when he is on. He will allow you to tp to him at the capital Gizik-Yumruk. An admin will then give you the proper title, "Balcoth" is just temporary, as we have real ranks. Enemies/Allies Enemies Gondor: The Balchoth's oldest of foes, Gondor was the only kindom of Men that ever could stop the ferocious men of the East. When Gondor took their land in the West from them they never forgave the noble men of the south. They wish to see the White City burn, along with its King. They hate them also for their protection of Dale. Dale: Dale sprang up from the ashes of the land that the Balchoth once took. They still believe it to be their land even now. They want the see all the Dalish men captured, and made slaves for their use. Constant skirmishes appear on their borders. Rohan: Second in hatred only to Gondor, the Rohirrem were the ones who along with Gondor, stopped their conquest of the West. If they ever succeeded in making it west again, there would be no Rohan left. They must be ever vigilant. Allies Mordor: In the second age, they swore allegiance to Sauron. Now, while they no longer accept him as master, they accept his power over the West as a way of vengeance on their enemies. Near Harad: These two powers exchange many things in trade, and in military actions, both hate gondor, and both are allied with Mordor. These two are probably closest in relations. Dorwinion: The peaceful wine makers of Dorwinion are the only faction West of the Sea of Rhun worthy or their trust. Both factions grow strong with their trade together. Ranks Chieftain: The only leader of the Balchoth. Men of this faction answer only to him, as his word is law. No rank is equal to him on anything. In game title: Chieftain of the Balchoth. Mesedi (Royal Gaurd): The Royal Gaurd of the Balchoth. These strong, intimidating men protect the Chieftain at the Capital. They are also Captains in the Army. They are equal in rank to Mereks, but do not rule over cities. In game title: Royal Guard of the Balchoth. Merek (Lord or Thain): Lords of the Cities/Towns/Strongholds of the faction. Second in command, below only the Chieftain, and can declare war. They may allow players into the faction, and give orders to all other players. May also chose heirs. In game title: Thain of the Balchoth General of the Army: Equal with Merek and Mesedi in rank. Commands the whole army, and answers in military matters only to the Chieftain. In game title: General of the Balchoth Captain: Second in command of the army. Under Chieftain and General in rank, and also Merek. Only gets to command foot soldiers in battle. Does not get any privileges outside of war. In game title: Balchoth Warrior: Lowest rank, is regular player. Under all above. May be chosen to be heirs to a Thain. In game title: Balchoth Category:Men Category:Factions Category:Evil Factions Category:Rhûn